1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new compound having an excellent antibacterial activity against a wide variety of pathogenic bacteria such as drug-resistant bacteria and bacteria causing pneumonia in domestic livestock, a method for producing the new compound, use of the new compound, and a new microorganism that produces the new compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, infectious diseases caused by pathogenic bacteria are treated with chemotherapy including administering drugs such as antibiotics. However, conventionally, frequent use of such drugs has allowed pathogenic bacteria to acquire an ability to neutralize these drugs, leading to appearance of resistant bacteria to which the drugs are ineffective. Actually, many drug-resistant bacteria have been problematic mainly in medical facilities.
For example, as one clinically important problem, Staphylococcus aureus, which is known as bacteria causing suppurative diseases, pneumonia and food poisoning, acquires multidrug resistances to methicillin or other antibiotics to be methicilline-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA). At present, vancomycin, teicoplanin, arbekacin, line zolid, etc. are used as typical therapeutic drugs against MRSA. However, it is generally difficult to completely eliminate MRSA. In particular, thorough care should be taken about the use of vancomycin, since appearance of vancomycin resistant Staphylococcus aureus (VRSA) has already been reported (see Sievert D M, et al.: Staphylococcus aureus Resistant to Vancomycin United States, 2002. MMWR Jul. 5, 2002; 51: 565-567.).
In order to overcome such problems relating to drug-resistant bacteria, demand has arisen for the development of a new compound that has a different chemical structural skeleton from those of the conventional antibiotics and also has an excellent antibacterial activity.
Furthermore, infectious diseases caused by pathogenic bacteria can be greatly problematic in not only human but also non-human animals. For example, pneumonia in domestic livestock such as bovine and pig is expected to effectively prevent or treat in the livestock industry. Therefore, at present, further demand has arisen for the development for a new compound having an excellent antibacterial activity against bacteria causing pneumonia in domestic livestock.